Viperfire (Aquamarine1212)
Viperfire '''is a dark brown short-haired tabby tom with green eyes. History Viperfire's Past Coming Soon Lakeclan's Beginning Coming Soon Lake and Flame Meet Coming Soon Returning Flame Coming Soon Relations '''Mother: : Viperfire's Mother : (Living as of Viperfire's Past) Sister: : Tinybird : (Living as of Returning Flame) Mates: : Puzzles : (Deceased, Affiliation Unknown) : Lash : (Living as of Lake and Flame Meet) : Treeflower : (Living as of Returning Flame) Sons: : Whitekit : (Deceased, Fireclan Member) : Snakefoot : (Living as of Returning Flame) Brother-in-Law: : Flamefire : (Living as of Returning Flame) Nephew: : Sunsetstorm : (Living as of Returning Flame) Quotes I was afraid of this. They don’t trust me. But I shall build a bigger and better clan, then destroy theirs. I shall rule every cat that steps beside the lake." - Viper (Lakeclan's Beginning, Prologue) “My plan is working. But before I put the best part into action, I must make my clan strong over the moons.” - Viperfire's thoughts (Lakeclan's Beginning, Chapter 2) "If you try and work things out, and the person doesn't accept, it is war. Don't try any further." - Viperfire's thoughts (Lakeclan's Beginning, Chapter 6) "Good. I don't have to kill you." - Viperfire to Tinybird (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 2) "I wanted to be leader of the new clan. When I didn't become leader, I decided not to give up. I knew that I couldn't get revenge on my own. So I made a clan. A strong clan. A clan that could defeat weaklings, like you!" - Viperfire to Flameclaw (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 4) "You're lucky that there are some cats around here that would have heard you screaming, or I would have killed you." - Viperfire to Flameclaw (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 4) "How could you let our kit eat deathberries!" - Viperfire to Treeflower (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 6) "My previous mate has proved that she is incapable of raising kits. If she has any more kits they will probably die from her stupidity as well." - Viperfire to Lash (Lake and Flame, Chapter 6) "I'm going into a battle soon, and it's not guaranteed that I will return. I want my kin to grow up and be strong warriors, even if I die. I must make sure my legacy continues." - Viperfire to Lash (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 6) "Surely you won't kill me Lakewater? Remember when we were friends?" - Viperfire to Lakewater (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 8) "Mercy is only to be used on the weak, whose death will gain you nothing." - Viperfire (Returning Flame, Chapter 6) "He took my life. It's about time his was shredded from him as well." - Viperfire about Lakewater (Returning Flame, Chapter 6) "Now I am filled with hate and anger. But there is still part of me that regrets all that I have done. But it's much too late for regrets." - Viperfire as the narrator (Viperfire's Past, Prologue) "Why do bad things always happen to '''me?'"'' '- Viperfire as the narrator (Viperfire's Past, Chapter 4) "''It felt good to be powerful." - Viperfire as the narrator (Viperfire's Past, Chapter 6) "I loved you. We were supposed to grow old together. Have kits." - Viperfire to Puzzles (Viperfire's Past, Chapter 10) "But perhaps power could make me feel just as happy as love did." - Viperfire as the narrator (Viperfire's Past, Chapter 10) "But still I only seek death and revenge. Something in my heart is twisted and broken, and I fear that it may never heal." - Viperfire as the narrator (Viperfire's Past, Epilogue) Leader Info '''Deputies Gallery Lineart by dog-rose Viperfiredead.png|Viperfire (Dead) - 2017 viperfireleader.png|Viperfire (Leader) - 2017 rascalkittypet.png|Rascal (Kittypet) viperloner.png|Viper (Loner) viperkit.png|Unnamed Kit (Kit) Category:Cats of Flameclan (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS) Category:Cats Category:Aqua's Cats